


Lay Me Down

by Synnerxx



Category: Criminal Minds, Suits (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this <a href="http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/20578763490">gif set</a> by ticka-tocka on tumblr.<br/>Mike has Dissociative Identity Disorder and Harvey is one of his alters. He's also a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably never finish this because I really don't know where to go with it, but I like what I have, so I'm posting it.

Mike stares at the wall beside him, flashes of memory of what Harvey's done the last few days going through his mind. There's bright splashes of blood, shockingly red against the pale white of their skin. There's looks of terror frozen on their faces. There's the screams echoing in his ears, but mostly he remembers the blood because it's what Harvey likes the best. The color, the smell, even the taste sometimes. The feel of it, hot and slick, on his hands as he clutches the knife and smiles down at them.

“Michael.” The calm voice of the agent in front of him snaps him out of the memories.

Mike blinks and slowly looks over at Agent Hotchner. Harvey is studying the other man, an amused smirk on his face. Mike ignores him.

“Let's go over this again. Who killed those six women?” Agent Hotchner asks again, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Mike. 

Harvey makes a scoffing noise, but Mike continues to ignore him because it's what Harvey wants him to do when they're in front of other people. Especially these people. 

Mike had seen no reason to lie when questioned earlier and sees no reason now. “I already told you: Harvey.” 

“And where is he?” Hotchner asks, cocking his head slightly.

Harvey looks over at Mike and nods. 

“He's with me right now.” Mike says with a shrug. 

Harvey's always with him, has always been with him for as long as he can remember. He's everything that Mike isn't: successful, calm, controlled, collected, feared, respected. 

He represents everything that Mike could have been, but isn't for whatever reason. Mike has long ago given up on figuring out why he isn't like Harvey when he could be. It's easier to let Harvey have the life he's always wanted rather than trying to take it for himself. 

He thinks that's why Harvey's been taking over more often than not lately. Harvey likes to be in control of everything and Mike only fucks things up when he's in control as Harvey is always pointing out. 

“Is he?” Hotchner asks, a faint frown creasing his brow.

Mike nods. “And he's not very happy with you, Agent Hotchner.”

“Why is that?” Hotchner asks, keeping his voice level.

Mike finally acknowledges Harvey when he turns to look at him. 

To Hotchner, Mike is staring at the wall, but he looks like he's listening intently to someone and then he nods and mutters and “Okay.” before looking back at Hotchner.

“He says you're too cocky in your abilities and you're not as good as you think you are.” Mike says simply, resting his cuffed hands on the table in front of him.

“Good enough that I caught him, didn't I?” Hotchner smirks slightly.

“But you didn't catch him. You caught me and I'm not Harvey. I'm nowhere near Harvey.” Mike leans back in his chair and glances beside him.

Harvey smiles down at him and nods. The kid had done well. They were already getting under this agent's skin, he could tell. He rests one hand along the back on Mike's chair and stands slightly behind him, still studying Agent Hotchner.

“Why don't you let me talk to Harvey then?” Hotchner asks, staring Mike down.

“Let me talk to him, Mike. I'll get him to see things our way.” Harvey smirks and squeezes Mike's shoulder briefly.

“Okay.” Mike nods and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, Hotchner is absolutely sure he is no longer talking to Mike. He's talking to Harvey. The changes in the man are obvious. 

He sits up straighter and meets Hotchner's gaze with a smirk on his mouth. He looks amused by the whole thing and he has much more self confidence than Mike had. It's borderline arrogant. 

“You must be Harvey.” Hotchner says calmly, looking the other man over.

“You wanted to speak with me, so here I am. What can I do for you, Agent Hotchner?” Harvey shifts in his chair, making himself more comfortable and leaning back, folding his hands over his stomach.

“Tell me about those six women you killed.” Hotchner takes a seat at the table and spreads out six glossy photos, each one showcasing a horrific crime scene.

“Kay Evans, Rachel Burke, Angelica Criss, Erin Daniels, Ashley Glover, and Sabrina Jackson.” Hotchner says as he places each of the photos in front of Harvey.

Harvey leans forward and studies his work. 

“She was a fighter.” He taps the photo of Rachel. 

“She was too afraid to make a sound.” He points at Angelica.

“She begged and pleaded for her life.” He moves to Sabrina.

“She cried the whole time.” He taps Kay's photo.

“She tried to run from me.” He taps Ashley's photo.

“She screamed for help and none came.” He finishes with Erin's picture and settles back in his chair.

Hotchner struggles to keep his face blank for a moment, anger surging through him at the man's words. 

“Why did you kill them?” He asks after a moment.

“Why did I kill them? That's a very good question, Agent. I'm not going to answer it though.” Harvey smirks at him again.

“Why not?” Hotchner asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Because I don't like you very much.” Harvey shrugs carelessly.

“You don't like me?” Hotchner repeats, looking at him blankly.

“Nope. So if you want to know the story behind them, you're going to have to send someone else in.” Harvey says, the corners of his mouth curling upward.

Hotchner stares at him for a few moments before leaving the room. 

“Let me talk to him.” Rossi says as soon as Hotchner is back in the observation room. 

“You think he'll like you any better than he likes me?” Hotchner asks with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Just let me do it.” Rossi insists before heading into the interrogation room when Hotchner sighs and nods.

“I'm Agent Rossi. I'll be taking over this interview.” Rossi sits down across from Harvey and meets his gaze steadily.

“Hello, Agent Rossi.” Harvey says, nodding at him.

“Why don't you tell me why you killed those women? Why you chose them?” Rossi looks down at the pictures briefly before looking back up at Harvey.

“Now where's the fun in that? I know you're a profiler; you all are. Why don't you tell me why I did it?” Harvey chuckles.

"I could tell you the obvious. A woman who looked like these women hurt you in someway in the past and now you're taking out your anger at her on them. Is that what you want to hear?" Rossi asks, leaning back in his chair.

"I knew you'd say that. They all look enough alike that any rookie could have seen that. No, I want something more. You've got to have something better than that." Harvey nods, smirk still firmly in place.

"So you tell me now. Why did you do it? Who was she? How did she hurt you?" Rossi cocks his head.

"She didn't hurt me. She hurt Mike and that's unacceptable." Harvey glares.

"How did she hurt him? Why?" Rossi prods, pushing at wounds.

Harvey stares him down for a moment, eyes cold. "She broke his heart." 

"What did she do?" Rossi asks. 

"I'm not going to tell you. It's none of your business." Harvey snaps. It's the first break in his composure.

"Tell me about her." Rossi taps the photo of Rachel.

Harvey glances down at the picture. "She fought for her life. It was somewhat impressive."

**~*~**

_She enters her apartment, tossing her keys down on the coffee table as she walks past, heading for the kitchen. Harvey is waiting in her bedroom. He's been studying her and her habits for days now. He knows her routines and how she moves around the place and where she'll be in the next five minutes._

_She bustles around the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water while she kicks off her heels, sighing in relief. She leans back against the counter, unaware that he is waiting on her. She picks up her shoes and carries them into her room, flicking on the light._

_She screams, the glass falling from her hand along with her shoes as she catches sight of him._

_"Who the fuck are you? Get out of my apartment!" She yells._

_He stands from the bed and smirks at her. "I don't think I can do that."_

_"I'm calling the police!" She turns and runs back into the living room, going for her cell phone in her purse. It's too far. She doesn't make it five steps before he's on her, hand covering her mouth, arm wrapped like a vice around her waist._

_She tries to bite his hand, but can't get any purchase on it. She screams again, the sound muffled against his palm. He shoves her against the wall and she grunts, his weight pinning her against the wall._

_"Don't scream." He breathes against her hair._

_She whimpers, fear building in her chest. She tries to push herself off the wall, but he's too heavy and she can't get any leverage over him._

_He keeps her arms pinned to her sides as he turns her around and walks her into the bedroom, shoving her down onto the bed, following her down._

_There's a knife in his hand and her eyes widen as she stares at it. She knows she's going to die. There's no doubt about it._

_The first bite of the cold steel sets fire to her nerves and she thrashes against him, desperate to get away from him and the knife. Hot, red blood pools on the comforter beneath her._

_She can feel the cuts getting deeper along her stomach and hips. She wants to get away, but her strength is fading fast, draining out of her along with her blood._

_When he's done, she's already cold. The blood has soaked through the sheets and streaks up Harvey's arms. The knife is slick with blood, slippery in Harvey's tight grip. Harvey pants and stares down at the body._

_Her blonde hair covers her face. There's red there too. There's a mark on her cheekbone from being shoved against the wall. Her clothes are in shreds on her body, sticking in the deep cuts._

_Harvey thinks she's beautiful. In the back of his mind, Mike stirs, listless. Harvey presses him back down, not wanting him to see this._

_Harvey drops the knife on the bed, dragging his fingers through the blood so there's no intact prints. He tosses the knife down and leaves, glad it's dark so there's no one around to stop him and ask what's wrong or notice that he's covered in blood._

_When he gets home, he strips off his suit, disappointed that he'll have to burn it later, but there's no way he can keep it. He gets into the shower, the water as hot as he can stand it._

_He steps into the shower and fades back into their mind, letting Mike take over._

_Mike flinches when the hot water hits his skin, but he relaxes into it. He looks down, watching the blood swirl pink down the drain. He doesn't ask about what Harvey does. He's not stupid, but he doesn't want to know either._

_He scrubs himself clean and gets out of the shower, drying himself off and heading into the bedroom to change into clean clothes. He's exhausted and curls up in bed, falling asleep quickly._

**~*~**

"So that's her story." Harvey says with a smirk.

"I see. You didn't tell me why her though." Rossi points out.

"Because I wanted it to be her." Harvey shrugs.

"What's the reasoning for her? Tell me that." Rossi presses the issue.

"Let's move on to something more interesting. Do you know why I use a knife instead of a gun or anything else?" Harvey leans forward, folding his hands on the tabletop.

"Why do you use a knife?" Rossi asks, letting Harvey control the conversation for now.

"Because it's so much more intimate than anything else you could use. You have to get up close and personal with the other person, spill their blood on your skin and it's the most intimate part of them and it's all yours for the taking. Do you know how that feels?" Harvey bares his teeth in a fierce grin.

"No, I can't say that I do." Rossi replies calmly.

"Everyone should know what that feels like." Harvey nods once and leans back in his chair.

"Tell me about another girl." Rossi demands, glancing down at the pictures.

"No." Harvey shakes his head.

"Why not? Don't you want to relive your conquests?" Rossi asks, blinking at him.

"I do, but you haven't earned that privilege yet. You've got to work for it and impress me. So far, you've done neither." Harvey explains, smirk back on his face. 

Rossi open his mouth to reply, but a sharp knock to the door interrupts him. He shoots it an irritated glance before getting up and opening it.

"What? I'm interviewing the suspect." He snaps.

Hotch is standing there. "They've found another body." 

Rossi glances over his shoulder at Harvey. "Who is it?"

"Why don't you go and find out? I can wait." Harvey smiles at him, a shark's grin.

"Get me details. I'll stay here with him." Rossi says.

Hotch nods and walks away. Rossi shuts the door and sits down again, staring Harvey down.

"Does Mike know what you do?" He asks suddenly.

"You're not allowed to talk about or to him unless I say so." Harvey chills at the sudden mention of Mike, his words biting and sharp.

“Why? What makes him so special?” Rossi asks, curious.

“What did I just say?” Harvey grates out, tense in his seat.

“What if I want to talk to him? Why is he off limits to me?” Rossi presses, sensing a weak spot.

“He's better than you and doesn't need you tainting him with this.” Harvey gestures sharply down at the photos.

“But you've already done that. Spilled their blood on his hands. You're the one that's tainted him, am I right?” Rossi leans closer across the table.

Harvey grits his teeth and glares. “I did it all for him. Everything. All of that, but he didn't need to know all the details. It would only hurt him. I protect him because he's mine.” 

“That's interesting. He belongs to you?” Rossi keeps on pressing, knowing he's close to making Harvey break. He can feel it.

“Yes, he's mine. No one else's. He's learned that lesson after her. All the others, they'll just hurt him. I won't. I protect him because he needs it. I have to shield him from the world. He's too fragile for it. He'd never make it on his own.” Harvey snaps, knowing he's spilling too much to the agent, but unable to stop the flow of words.

“Why does he need you to protect him?” Rossi asks.

“Never mind. I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Harvey shuts down the conversation.

“Let's talk about them then.” Rossi taps a photo again.

Harvey doesn't even look at them. “No.”

“Why not? You seem to like telling me what you did to them.” Rossi says.

“Like I said, you haven't earned it.” Harvey shrugs, careless.

“Just how would I earn it then?” Rossi asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Give me a reason as to why I killed them and, if you're right, I'll tell you another story.” Harvey challenges him.

“Alright. You killed them because of her. Whoever she is, she hurt you bad enough that she needed to be punished for it. No, it wasn't you that she hurt. It was Mike. You're just protecting him from the world. You thought she could be trusted, but she hurt him just like everyone else in the end. And this one hurt more because Mike let her all the way in and she destroyed everything he was.” Rossi says, voice even. He's not one hundred percent sure he's right, but he knows he's close enough for now. 

"You're damn right she destroyed him." Harvey growls.

"She's not why you're here though. No, something else happened to Mike in his childhood, something that called for protection then. Am I right?" Rossi asks.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that she gets punished for what she's done to him." Harvey says firmly.

"Tell me what she did." Rossi demands.

"It doesn't concern you." Harvey counters.

"You killed these women because of her and her actions. That does concern me. Now tell me why you did this." Rossi glares at Harvey.

Harvey smirks at him. "It would kill you if I left you in the dark about this. I confess to the murders, but never tell you why. Never tell anyone why. Not even Mike." 

Rossi clenches his jaw. He shouldn't be letting Harvey get under his skin like this, but he can't help it.

"Let me tell you about her." Harvey slides the picture of Angelica towards him.

**~*~**

_She stares up at him with tear filled eyes as he twirls the blade between his fingers, the light glinting off the silver surface._

_She doesn't scream, doesn't beg, doesn't sob. She doesn't make a sound. He likes that about her. The one before her had screamed. He likes the silence._

_Tears fall as he presses the blade against her soft skin and her blood begins to pour from the open, deepening cuts. She pulls at the rope that binds her to the headboard of her own bed and squeezes her eyes shut._

_He keeps cutting into her, feeling the blood, hot and slick on his skin. It makes him smile because he feels so alive watching them die and having their blood on his hands. It's exhilarating._

_She opens her eyes one last time and locks gazes with him. There's something there there that makes him pause. She still doesn't make a sound and there's still tears running down her face._

_As the light slowly fades from her eyes and she breathes for the last time, Harvey finds himself unable to tear himself away from her side as the blood cools and dries on his skin, tacky and itchy._

_He curls his hands into fists and watches as the blood flakes off, rust red against the white patches of the sheets._

_He leaves the apartment and walks home, stripping out of the stained suit when the door is shut. He'll have to burn this one too. What a waste._

_He gets in the shower and lets Mike take over again, watching the pink swirls go down the drain as the blood is rinsed away._

**~*~**

Harvey keeps his eyes locked on Rossi's face the entire time he's telling the story. He can see the anger and the disgust in the other man's eyes and it amuses him. 

"Have you figured out the connection yet, Agent Rossi?" Harvey asks, cocking his head.

"Between your victims?" Rossi asks.

"Besides their appearance anyway." Harvey says.

"Something to do with Mike. Like you said, we're not as good as you. Why don't you tell me why?" Rossi says, studying the other man.

"No, you're not going to fool me that way." Harvey shakes his head, amused.

"You want to tell someone, why not me?" Rossi arches his eyebrows.

"You haven't earned it. Your detective work is less than impressive if you haven't even figured out how they're all connected." Harvey shrugs.

"Why don't I ask Mike what connection they have?" Rossi presses against Harvey's weak spot again.

"What did I tell you about mentioning him?" Harvey hisses, tensing in his chair.

"I'm sure he'd tell me if I shared with him the stories you've told. What do you think?" Rossi asks.

"You're not going to get the chance to do anything like that because I won't let you." Harvey snaps.


End file.
